A method of forming an electrical circuit comprises supporting electrical components on a flat surface of a nonconductive substrate and electrically connecting the components by means of a network of electrically conductive film deposited on the surface. In order to connect the circuit to an external conductor leading to a source of power or other electrical apparatus, a terminal is provided. One such terminal, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,821 to Doering and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, utilizes a rivet or other compression clamping means for securing the terminal to the substrate. One drawback of such a terminal is that a rivet and means for securing the rivet are required in addition to the terminal itself. It is an object of this invention to provide a terminal which is easily fabricated and installed.